Moonlight
by DeletedAccountNotChangingMind
Summary: A soap opera famouse for it's thick plotlines and intersting charators gets a more interesting plot when a worker is found dead. Suddenly she isn't the only victim and it looks like Kagome might be next. A murderer, a lover, a friend, an enemy, who is wh?
1. 1

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

Guess what I got back guys!!!! Yup! My Internet! Hope you enjoy my newest idea. Now here's a story I had some trouble with because as a murder mystery I actually had to do some planning. *gasp* lol hope you enjoy.

**Moonlight**

**By: Sombra112**

**1**

The glass shattered as he through the vase to the floor. The girl across from him cringed and let out a small, feminine shriek of surprise.

"What do you mean he might not be mine!?" Inuyasha roared his fists clenched and shaking while his face started to turn red.

"I'm sorry." Kikyo cringed looking small and pitiful. "You were gone and he was there for me. I was so lonely and..."

"I was gone for a WEEK!" Inuyasha hollered making Kikyo shrink in on herself some more. He turned then turned back and yelled, "On a business trip! You know I didn't want to leave you!" he turned again and started pacing looking remarkably like a tiger freshly caught from the wild and angry in his new cage.

"I'm sorry." she repeated again.

"You're going to tell me this when he's 2!"

"Please..." she begged quietly.

"No!" he said slicing his arm across his chest as if to symbolize cutting her off mid-sentence. "We're done, Mira, done."

"Takashi, please, no! I love you, only you!" Kikyo begged but he walked away and out the front door, slamming it.

"No!" she cried out as he had and slammed her body into the door.

She turned and her body sagged against the door and landed in a pitiful heap as tears fell down her cheeks as she mourned all she had lost.

"Cut!" an authoritative voice called out. Immediately the rest of the lights in the room turned on and everyone started talking at once.

"How was that?" Kikyo asked standing up and wiping away her tears.

"Beautiful, Kikyo." the director said. "I almost wanted to hug Mira myself." The director was a portly man with a wicked side and was known for his womanizing ways which were frequent and undiscriminating.

"It was great, babe." Inuyasha said walking back through the fake door.

He held out a hand and helped her up. She slid her body against his on the way up and smiled seductively up at him.

Kikyo Sidai also known as popular soap star Mira Cani, was a black haired vixen with big doe brown eyes and silky smooth and very curvy skin.

Inuyasha Takahashi, also known as hot and adored soap star Takashi Sitsuki, also had long smooth black hair but his eyes were violet and as his many fans and critics said were 'haunted and sexy'.

"Perfect." The director said. "That will leave the viewers starving for more."

Inuyasha smirked and held his girl close as her assistant brought her a bottle of water. The stage lights were very helpful for dehydration.

"Yeah, can I know if the kid's mine yet?" Inuyasha asked the producer who talked frequently with the writers.

"Nope." Kanji said happily continuing to write on his clip board. He knew every thing about every body and was responsible for keeping the actors happy among other things. He had his hands everywhere and was a general happy man.

"You suck and speaking of sucking where is my assistant? That girl is so damn unreliable." Inuyasha grumbled.

The producer shrugged and said, "Haven't seen her."

"Probably talking to one of her legions of friends or boyfriends." Looking around he spotted the only person who didn't look busy. "Hey, you! Uh..Kendall."

"Kagome." she said shyly.

"Yeah, Kagamy, can you get my water? I'm kind of thirsty." he indicated to the powerful lights above him.

_I will not you lazy bastard! Get your own damn water! _"Sure." Kagome said meekly with her head down.

"Thanks, Kally."

"Sure." she whispered again as she turned around.

Kagome is what you would call a gopher. Derived from the English terms go- and -for. Noun meaning they who follow any ones orders because they're mousy and take the orders in the first place. Her official title was assistant producer.

She hated following his orders but she couldn't stand standing up to him. Not just fear of losing her job, but fear of him. He made her so nervous and big men freaked her out in the first place. It didn't help he just ordered and asked like it was his right.

Wrapped in a too big, baggy sweater, she wasn't exactly the epitome of fashion. Her jeans were unremarkable at only 500 yen, her hair was piled haphazardly on her head, and her eyes were hidden by very large and ugly glasses. She also kept her head down all the time and had the nervous habit of twisting her hands.

She handed him his water and backed away quickly.

He didn't even look at her so absorbed with his conversation with Kikyo.

She grabbed her own clipboard and went to go see to the details Kenji was to busy to handle.

The details took her to the small break room for the employees who weren't the cast.

In such a large place as Takoda Industries, which owned and produced the popular soap show Moonlight, many people worked there and many more needed breaks.

Kagome was looking at a power problem with a refrigerator wondering if she could fix it herself or if she had to call a repair guy when one of her best friends came in.

"Hey, beautiful." Houjo called out happily. At only 5''6 Houjo wasn't exactly a big guy and therefor not subject to Kagome's phobia of big guys.

"Houjo." She smiled at him her voice no longer meek or shy. "What are you..Oh, Houjo what happened?"

There was a large band-aid pasted to his cheek.

"You noticed, huh?" he asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Noticed? Who wouldn't notice? What happened?" she asked setting down her clip board and walking to his side.

"Well, uh, see it's a, uh, funny story..." he said nervously.

"Oh, Houjo," Kagome said with a long suffering sigh, "did you fall down again?"

He laughed nervously.

"Houjo, I wish you would be more careful." Kagome said shaking her head. "How do you always hurt yourself?"

"I don't always hurt myself." he said smiling.

"Oh, really?" Kagome said. "Then what about last month when you fell down the stairs?"

"There was a water puddle. I tripped!" he said.

"Or when you burned yourself on a curling iron in the make-up room?" she continued.

"They should really warn people those things are on." he said.

"Or when you fell outside and tore your knee up so bad you needed stitches?"

"Kagome, that was last year." he said smiling at her concern.

"There's no expiration date." Kagome said. "You really need to take care of yourself. I worry."

"I know. I'm sorry." he said flashing her that irresistible boyish grin.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, have you seen Kira?"

"Inuyasha's assistant? Yeah, I saw her this morning. Why?" he asked curious.

"Well..." Kagome said about to answer when Inuyasha walked in the room.

"Oh, Kaname, there you are." he said and imediatly Kagome's fear and shyness kicked in and she bent her head.

"Yes?"

"I still can't find Kira. Can you go get my lunch at the cafeteria. The cooks know what I ordered. Thanks, Kanjini." he said without waiting for a response and left.

"She's missing again?" Houjo asked thinking off all the time Kagome had taken Kira's job when Kira had been off doing other things or late. When Kagome nodded he sighed, "Kagome, I don't see why you don't just tell him no."

"Houjo, you know how I feel about guys like him." Kagome said desperately.

"Yeah, I know, but you really need to get over this fear. Your a small girl and a lot of guys are bigger than you."

"I know." Kagome said helplessly. But it wasn't just big guys. It was big, assertive guys. Big, assertive, confident guys. Then she smiled. "But I like guys like you better." she hugged him. "Just the right size."

"Yeah, sure, try flattery." Houjo said but he hugged her back.

"I got to go." she said releasing him. I have a lunch to fetch.

She walked out of the room and nearly ran into Naraku.

"Oh, um. Sorry." she said meekly.

He was another big man with a darkness to him.

Not many actors only took villain roles but Naraku was one of those. He was guest staring as Kikyo's affair from two years ago when the child was born.

Kagome looked down the hallway and wondered what exactly he was doing walking from the direction of the basement. Such was her curiosity she actually voice it out loud.

"None of your business." he said coldly and walked off.

Sorry she had said anything Kagome hurried to leave and get Inuyasha's food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plot thickens next chapter!!!!XDXDXDXDXD!!!


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

I have writters block so bad right now. Typing is like dragging each word out of my brain and nothing I do can help it so if this chapter sucks and is not up to my usual standards I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me.:(

**2**

"Boyou, I'm home." Kagome announced walking into her apartment.

A fat beige cat lifted its head from the couch and looked at her and gave a long suffering meow.

"I know, I know." Kagome said. "But I got held up at work."

Another meow.

"I'm getting the food. Don't worry." Kagome said setting down her bag and heading to her kitchen.

Her apartment wasn't huge but neither was it tiny. The living room flowed into the kitchen/dining room and connected to the tiny hallway that held the door to the bathroom and her bedroom.

Boyou, with some difficulty, got up and followed Kagome into the kitchen with his fat belly wobbling as he walked.

"Here you go." Kagome said emptying a can of wet food into his bowl.

Unlike Kagome, her apartment was full of light and color. Pretty vases with blooming flowers littered the tables along with knick-knacks and dust collectors she had acquired over the years. Her windows had lace curtains and the blinds were normally up allowing sunlight to wash the room in light.

Kagome started humming as she put together some food for her own dinner. Tomorrow was her favorite day, Saturday, her day off. She planned to spend it shopping and maybe catching a movie.

Her cell rang from inside her pants pocket,

"Hello?" she said without looking at the caller ID.

"Kagome, sweetie, how are you?" Kanji's voice came happily from the other end of the phone. Without waiting for her to respond, he continued, "Look, Kira's lazy ass still hasn't been found. We need you to work tomorrow as Inuyasha's assistant. That won't be too much trouble right?"

Kagome sighed and kissed her free day good-bye. "No, sir. I'll be in at the normal time."

"Great! See you there."

Kagome sighed again.

* * *

"Kags, baby, thanks for working again today." Kanji said smiling at her.

Inuyasha was on set with his 'best friend' of the TV series practicing lines and being told where to stand while the director complained about everything.

"No problem." Kagome said shyly.

"I told Inuyasha you would be here today, so don't worry about that. Now he knows this isn't your normal job so he's going to tell you how he wants things done, okay?"

"Alright." Kagome said meekly walking over to the 'best friend's assistant.

"Hey." she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said her fears evaporating on the spot.

"New girl?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm filling in for his regular right now."

"Oooh, cool. Name's Sango." she held out her hand.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Kagome." Sango gave her a funny look. "I'm the assistant producer, I have to know everyone."

"Oh, okay." Sango smiled again. "You know what you're doing?"

"Sadly, yes." Kagome said. "I think I've been Inuyasha's assistant longer than Kira has."

"Oh, yeah, Kira." Sango nodded. "I remember her. Always on her phone and she has the worst nose job."

"It's so bad, right? I thought I was the only one to notice." Kagome giggled.

"No, man it's terrible. Was her surgeon drunk or something?" Sango said making Kagome giggle. "Anyway, so do you normally fill in for her?"

"Yes." Kagome said.

"But you're the assistant producer?"

"I just can't say no." Kagome shook her head.

Sango laughed. "Well, don't worry. I say no way too often."

Kagome chuckled.

"Hey, Kenti." Inuyasha walked up to her.

Her head bowed by instinct. "Yes?" she said.

"The director needs some stuff from the basement and I was given the duty to get it. So come on. I'll need some help." he said looking like he was vastly offended at being asked to perform manual labor.

"Okay." Kagome said following him as he started through the hallway off the set.

"Sorry about the Kira thing, Kelly." Inuyasha said scratching his nose. "I can't get that girl to do anything. You're more reliable than her, Kinty, and it's not even your job."

Kagome mumbled something but Inuyasha didn't hear her.

"So anyway, since your my assistant for the time being, I need to instruct you in what I what, as Kanji said. That cool with you, Kagemi?"

She mumbled slighter louder her cheeks tinted red.

"Great." he said taking it for consent. "So here's the thing, we start taping for the next episode later and those lights are awful, so I'll need water every time we cut, got that, Kiane?"

"....me." she mumbled slightly louder.

"Lunch is from the cafeteria, they know what I want, but I think I had you do that yesterday. I did didn't I, Kohame? You need to stay with me even in make-up, alright? Did you hear me, Kijeni?"

"It's Kagome!" Kagome cried throwing up her hands.

They stopped and Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

Kagome blushed and slapped her hand to her mouth as she realized what she had said and her fears intensified.

Oh, goodness, was he mad? Would he get her fired? Was he always so damn _big_!?

Inuyasha looked her over as if he had never seen her before.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend."

Shaking slighty, she lowered her head. "Sorry."

"No, my bad, I hate it when fans who've only read my name call me Inuy-a-sha." he rolled his eyes as the first a become long instead of short.

Kagome giggled reluctantly.

"Anyway..." he continued walking again his eyes holding a hint of respect, not much, but a little.

Kagome listened patiently to his list not telling him she knew all of this already. Pushing her luck like that once was enough.

They opened the basement door and started down the steps both of them making a similar groan of disgust.

"What is that smell?" Inuyasha asked holding his nose.

Kagome shrugged and covered her nose too.

"What are we looking for, anyway?"

Wanting to get out as quick as possible, Inuyasha said, "Some furniture from some old episodes. We're doing a flashback this episode."

"Yeah, Kikyo and Naraku and their first kiss." Kagome said pulling her shirt over her nose to search.

"You know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." She smiled though he couldn't see it, "Assistant producers privilege."

He smirked. "So can you tell me if the kid is mine?"

Kagome turned with a happy nope on her lips when she was struck dumb.

"What?" Inuyasha worried when her face went pale white.

She started breathing quickly and pointed over his shoulder because her voice had suddenly stopped working.

He turned muscles tensed for any danger and cried out at what he saw.

He turned and ran to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Come on." he pulled but fear had paralyzed her.

Her breathing was quick and shallow as she took in the horrible sight before them.

"Let's go!" he gave up and just lifted her off her feet and ran up the stairs.

"Help!" he called out throwing the door open. "Someone call 911!"

He set Kagome down and smoothed down her hair.

"It's okay. It's okay, the cops are coming." he murmured and tried to reassure her of her safety.

But no matter what he said he couldn't dull the image of Kira's torn and mangled body that was burned into her mind.

Wow, halfway through my writers block suddenly vanished and the words came out so easily! btw, my computer lacks internet again and I'm writing from my dads and I'm going home tomorrow and for all my American readers and whoever celibrates it, Happy Thanksgiving!!!!


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

Sorry I haven't written in a while, I just got my internet back and I've been so busy. But enough about me, on with the fic!!!

**3**

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked rubbing her shoulders.

"I think so." Kagome said, happy for the first time in her life there was a big man around because she felt safer than she would have alone. She sniffed and wiped the tear stains from her cheeks. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." Inuyasha said quietly, but he kept a protective hand on her shoulder.

The hall was filled with blue and red alternating lights that filtered through the windows from outside and cops in dark uniforms walking around and talking to everyone. One cop had already taken their statement but they said to wait because the detective would probably want another one when he got here.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the entrance to the hallway which had been blockaded as a loud voice cried, "I don't care! That's my best friend!"

"Hey!" the two soldiers called as Houjo ran past them and right up to Kagome.

"Kagome! You okay?" He asked dropping to his knees in front of her and grabbing her hands. "Got your hands are like ice!" he started rubbing them between his own. "What happened?"

"You shouldn't be here, kid." someone said.

All three of them turned and saw a smiling man with black hair with a toothpick in his lips. "You should get going. She'll talk to you later."

On cue, the two guards came and grabbed Houjo's arms. "Oh, all right. I'll see you later, okay." he told Kagome as he was frog marched out.

"Well, that was interesting." the black haired man said taking the toothpick out of his mouth.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Detective Miroku Houshi. Nice to meet you, though I do wish it was under different circumstances." he held out his hand and Inuyasha shook it.

"I'm Inuyasha. This is Kagome." he said.

Kagome nodded but didn't shake his hand.

Miroku nodded and took a small notebook out from his jacket pocket. "You two found the body?" he asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. "More Kagome, than me." Inuyasha reached down and started rubbing Kagome's hands as Houjo had done.

She smiled weakly at him in thanks.

Miroku knelt down in front of her. Kagome looked at him and thought he was okay. He wasn't a big man but he wasn't Houjo's comfortable size either, but now that he had knelt down, he was very easy to look at.

Miroku smiled at her in comfort. "You're handling this very well, you know. Most people go to pieces in circumstances such as these."

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"Mr. Takahashi?" An officer came forward carrying the water bottles Inuyasha had requested earlier.

"Thanks." he said releasing Kagome's hands and taking them. "Here. Drink this." he said to her opening the bottle and handing it to her.

"Thank you." Kagome said taking a sip realizing just how thirsty she was.

"So Ms.," Miroku looked at his notes, "Kira Takani, was your assistant, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"When did you first notice she was missing?" he asked.

Inuyasha thought about it. "Yesterday? I think."

"We couldn't find her yesterday." Kagome took over. "Houjo said he saw her that morning but after that no one could find her. No one really took actual notice until after the shoot. Then Inuyasha asked me to take over her job."

"That happen often?" Miroku asked writing down some more notes.

"Yeah, she goes missing all the time. It's only because she and her sister are the owners daughters that they still work here." Kagome said.

Miroku smiled and stopped writing and looked up. "No, I meant, do you take over for her often?"

"Oh, well, uh..." Kagome said looking at her hands nervously.

"Hmm..." Inuyasha looking into the distance. "Now that I think about it, you do." he looked down at her in amazement. "You always take over for Kira. I might as well give you her job."

"So, her being missing wasn't a surprise?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head but Kagome nodded.

"Well which is it?" he asked laughing.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously. "Well, it's not like her to be missing that _long_. You know?"

"Kagome, she's always missing that long." Inuyasha said.

"But she's really not." Kagome protested. "She _is_ usually on her cell when she's missing but more often than not she tries to be with you."

Inuyasha snorted.

"She does." Kagome insisted. "She seems to think if she uses her 'wiles' well enough she'll be able to steal you from Kikyo and live in bliss for the rest of her life."

"Yeah, that's going to happen." Inuyasha said and Kagome knew it wasn't because she was now dead, but because he was extremely loyal to Kikyo.

"You seem to know all about it." Miroku said making it sound more like a question.

"Producers, even assistants, need to know practically everything." she said sheepishly.

Suddenly her face froze as she saw something behind Miroku.

Both men looked and Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand in comfort as the gurney bearing Kira's body was wheeled past.

"One more thing." Miroku said turning Kagome's attention back to him. "Can you think of anyone who would have wanted to do this or see anyone around the basement lately?"

"No." Inuyasha shook his head. "I didn't really like her but her dad owns the show and besides humiliating her would have been much more satisfying."

"Cruel honesty, I like it." Miroku said writing something. "How about you, Kagome?"

"Well, I can't think of anyone who would want to kill her." she said turning her head. "And I don't think I saw..." She stopped talking.

Both of them looked at her.

"What is it?" Miroku asked looking behind him in case, for some odd reason, they had taken the body back through.

"Well, I did see someone down this way. He probably wasn't coming from the basement I just saw him walking down the hall..." she trailed off again.

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku." she said. "Naraku Onigumo."

* * *

That's all and I hope to add more soon!!!:)


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

...

**4**

Miroku scratched his chin and continued looking through his notes.

"Hey partner." Shippo said walking up to him. "I brought coffee."

"If it's that shit from downstairs you can put it in the trash where it belongs." Miroku said not looking up.

"Come on, Miroku. I don't want to kill. It's the good stuff." Shippo put the steeming cup in front of him.

"Mmm. Starbucks." Miroku said grabbing the cup.

"Black, straight up." Shippo said sipping his own.

"Delicious." Miroku said taking a sip.

"Anything on that soap opera case?" Shippo asked.

"Making my list of suspects now." Miroku said.

"Well, whose on it?" Shippo asked sitting at his own desk.

"Better question is: 'who isn't on it?'" Miroku said. "For a place so packed with people, no one seems to have an alibi."

Shippo chuckled and grabbed the list.

"'Inuyasha Takahashi.'" he read off. "Man you shoot high don't you?"

"I would rather it wasn't him." Miroku admitted sitting back and rubbing his eyes.

"Why? You a fan?" Shippo asked looking at him funny.

"Nope. It's just hell trying to get a superstar convicted on anything. I would have to have a blue ray DVD copy with frequent close ups just to convince anyone he was the one who did it. He's only first so I can check him off first."

"Okay." Shippo said.

"Coroner puts TOD down somewhere between 9 and 12 that morning." Miroku said stretching. "Inuyasha only has an alibi for the last twenty minutes when he was being taped for the show. Plenty of time to kill anyone."

"How did she die?" Shippo asked.

"Stabbed." Miroku said. "Coroner said that she was halfway strangled, too. She has some defensive wounds and some skin under her nails. We sent it to the lab about ten minutes ago."

"Huh." Shippo looked at her picture. "Damn. What a sicko."

"Uh-huh." Miroku said. "I'm surprised anyone could recognize her. The guy tore her face up with, probably, the same knife he killed her with. He stabbed her in the heart then cut open her stomach."

"What a sicko." Shippo repeated putting the photo down. He wasn't too disgusted. Police work dulled you for sights like that after a while but it still rankled to see someone cut up like that.

Shippo turned back to the list. "Kagome Higurashi." he read then busted out laughing. "Really?" he asked. "I saw her. She was a mousy little thing who was shaking so hard I could have mixed drinks on her. You think she did this?"

Even Miroku smirked. "Well, not really, but I knew this one girl a few years back, people thought she was mousy, too. Turned out to be a serial killer who liked skinning her victims."

"Sorry I said anything." Shippo said grossed out.

"She has motive. Probably hated taking the girls job all the time, and again, no alibi. She gets to work before everyone and because she's so mousy no one pays her any attention so she had no one to confirm where she was. Besides, you know what they say. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

"True." Shippo said. "How about this guy. 'Naraku Onigumo.'"

"Kagome said she saw him leading the basement and he refuses to comment on what he was doing." Miroku said.

"His right, if not a little suspicious." Shippo said.

"True." Miroku agreed.

* * *

"Hey." Inuyasha said walking up to her.

"Hi." Kagome said quietly.

"How are you handling this?" he asked.

"I'm...okay." she said. "We're keeping busy, which is good. I don't think I could handle it if I couldn't keep my hands busy."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. Kira, though it was regrettable she had murdered, wasn't a key part in taping the show, and the show must must go on. Nothing had stopped and the only difference from the week before was the occasional cop walking around. They had just finished a shot where Takashi had been talking to friend of his and battling his grief over Mira.

"Sorry about all of this." Inuyasha said taking the water bottle from her.

Without a replacement, Kira's job had been taken by Kagome, along with all her other duties. Inuyasha had asked again and again if it was okay but Kagome had told him she didn't see how it would change anything.

He had agreed with her.

Kagome shook her head. "Forget it. It's almost time to clock out anyway." she said.

Inuyasha nodded and looked back on set where Kikyo and Naraku were kissing for the camera.

"Does it bother you?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned back. "What? Kikyo?" he pointed at them. "No." He turned back. "I don't mind. I know it's act. Besides, that's what you have to live with when your involved with stars. There's always usually a kiss scene, and it's almost never with you."

Kagome smiled shyly. Then she frowned. "Have you heard anything from the police?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I know they tell me not to worry, but I can't help looking at all the people and wondering if I just had a conversation with a murderer."

Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha, I need to go fix that fridge in the break room so..."

"Sure. Go ahead. I can live without you for five minutes." he smiled.

Kagome ducked her head and tried to hide her blush as she thanked him and walked away.

"What was that?" she whispered to herself.

Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did her face burn?

She had seen him smile thousands of times. At his fans, at the camera, at Kikyo,...

_...But never at me._

She gasped and stopped.

"He smiled...at me." she whispered. She looked behind her and saw him talking with the director about places to stand in the next shot.

She smiled and continued walking.

"Well, someone looks happy."

"Houjo!" Kagome said her smile getting wider.

"Hiya!" he said. "How you been? Haven't seen you in a while."

Kagome laughed. "Houjo we spoke ten minutes ago."

He sighed dramatically, "Ahh, seems like a lifetime..."

Kagome laughed again.

"Oh." Houjo said stopping.

"What is it?" Kagome asked looking forward. "Oh."

'Oh' was Tsukino, Kira's sister. She walked slowly, and sadly. Despite being unreliable and just lazy, Tsukino loved her sister and her death hit her hard.

"Poor thing." Kagome said looking at the bruises under Tsukino's brown eyes. "She hasn't been taking care of herself." Her black hair was unkept and thrown up carelessly and her clothes were drab and dark, much like Kagome's.

"Who cares?" Houjo asked looking at her darkly.

"I care." Kagome said. "Why don't you like Tskukino?"

Houjo shrugged. "It's personal."

Kagome sighed. "Well come on let's...Houjo what happened to your hands?"

He flinched like a boy caught with his hands in a cookie jar. "So you noticed, huh?"

"Who wouldn't notice what happened?" Kagome grabbed his left hand which had been bandaged.

"Those damn curling irons..." he said sheepishly.

"Oh, Houjo." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." he said.

Kagome shook her head and smiled sadly. "I worry about you."

Houjo smiled back, a charming smile that Kagome loved very dearly. He was like her older brother, made just for her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

hi guys!!!!:)


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

...

**5**

After s few weeks the excitement had died down from Kira's death. She had never been a particular favorite among the staff and had, in fact, been more of a hindrance than a help. The only one who seemed depressed by her demise was her sister who acted like a ghost as she walked around, mindlessly doing her job.

"I feel so bad for her." Kagome said looking at her sadly as she handed Inuyasha a bottle of water.

"Yeah. I never really liked Kira but I have no problems with her sister." He said taking a drink.

"Oh, I have some good news." Kagome said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah?" he said looking over at Kikyo as she flirted with Naraku. "What is she doing?"

"I think their practicing." Kagome said admiring Kikyo's acting abilities. She knew acting was sold in the eyes and Kikyo had managed to bring lust and longing into hers.

"Oh. So What's your news?" he turned back to her.

"Kanji said he sent out a notice and I can start interviewing for your new assistant tomorrow." she said. "He said if you wanted to help you could sit in with me."

Inuyasha smiled and Kagome felt a now familiar swoop in her stomach, "That's great. You wont have to pull double duty anymore."

Kagome nodded knowing she was going to miss talking to him all the time like this.

"I have a question." he said suddenly.

"What?" she answered.

"Why do you wear these things?" Inuyasha reached over and pulled the sleeve of her over-sized brown sweater.

Kagome shrugged. "Before I got this job money was tight and I had to shop cheap and used. I got used to wearing these things."

Inuyasha made an 'O' with his mouth. "You should wear something more your size. Something cuter. Do your hair, you have great natural coloring so you wont need much make-up. You could look really cute."

"You think so?" Kagome said blushing and looking down.

"Definatly." he nodded.

"Naraku!" Kanji suddenly called out. "Detective Miroku would like to speak to you."

Naraku sighed darkly. "I do not want to speak with him."

"I just need to ask you a few questions." Miroku said walking forward.

"It is none of your business where I was that morning, detective, I do believe I already mentioned that." Naraku said crossing his arms and staring at him.

Miroku nodded slowly. "Well, in that case, Naraku Onigumo, you're under arrest." he said taking out a pair of handcuffs.

He gasped. "For what?"

"The murder of Kira Takani." Miroku said walking behind Naraku and putting his wrists in the cruel metal rings.

"You have no proof! I have no motive!" he cried.

"Was Kira or was she not trying to black mail you?" Miroku asked.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

"I wasn't going to pay her anything!" Naraku said starting to struggle though it was already too late.

"Well since you have no alibi and you have motive we need you to come with us.(A/N: I'm pretty sure Japan doesn't have the same Maranda Rights and things America does but they're the only ones I know so...P) You have the right to remain silent, You have the right to an attorney..." Miroku said pushing him forward.

"He does have an alibi!"

Every head turned and looked at Kikyo who started to blush Scarlett.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said puzzled.

"Yes, Miss Sidai?" Miroku prompted.

"Well...Uh...um...He was..." she looked around desperately. "Alright! He was with me!"

"Kikyo?" Naraku and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"What was he doing with you and for how long?" Miroku asked letting go of Naraku and grabbing his notebook.

"Look I would rather not discuss this here." Kikyo said looking around.

"Kikyo, what were you doing?" Inuyasha said suspiciously.

"Nothing." Kikyo said automatically not looking at him.

"What were you doing, Kikyo?!" Inuyasha demanded into the complete silence.

Kagome looked down when she felt wetness on her feet and saw Inuyasha had crushed his water bottle in his fist.

"Miss Sidai?" Miroku said. She said nothing and he sighed. "Then I'll have to take him in." He grabbed Naraku's wrists.

"We were having an affair!" she called.

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed this statement.

Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's shaking arm which was spilling more water on the floor from the movement and from his fist tightening further.

Kikyo sighed and decided to continue since they had found out the worst part they might as well know everything.

"Kagome would get here early so we had to get here earlier and we would spend hours in that old unused dressing room next to the basement." she looked unapologetic. She never went back there and the dressing rooms are soundproof. That day we spent the morning in there and I left first because I had to film. Naraku didn't leave until later."

Miroku nodded. "I'll need you to come to the station to make an official station but I think this is enough." He grabbed his key chain from his pocket and unlocked Naraku's cuffs with a small silver key.

"Sorry for the inconvienience." he said and left leaving a room of silence and tension behind him.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said softly.

"Forget it." he said his voice darker and more dangerous because it was quiet.

He dropped the water bottle and turned and left.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said knocking softly on his dressing room door.

There was no response.

She was tempted to turn and leave, big men were never comforting or friendly when they were angry. They reminded her horribly of the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk. Large and furious and able to destroy anything in it's path.

But Inuyasha had been there when she needed him so it was only fair that she be here for him.

So she opened the door and poked her head into the dark room.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Do they need me on set?" he asked his voice horse.

"No." she said her hand clenching the doorknob hard. She took a deep breath and willed herself to relax and walked inside shutting the door behind her.

"I came to check on you." she admitted as her eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light.

Inuyasha let out a single humorless chuckle from the direction of his couch. "Oh, I'm fine. Lying bitch can rot for all I care."

Carefully Kagome made her way towards his voice and stopped when her hand encountered the soft fabric she knew encased his sofa. She reached out wondering what body part she would touch and encountered his shoulder.

His skin jumped at her touch but otherwise he didn't give any indication she was there.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome kneeled down and tried to fight her growing panic. Big man cloaked in darkness, her entire being screamed at her to run. But she fought that instinct and continued. "I wish I could say that everything will be fine but I know better. I _can_ promise that you'll get over her someday and fall in love with a wonderful woman who still wont be worthy of you."

There was silence for a second then a rustling of cloth as his shoulder slipped out from under her.

As her eyes adjusted she could make out the dim outline of his body and it didn't help her fears at all especially when he reached down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Thank you for trying Kagome, really but..." he trailed off.

"It hurts now. I know, but it will fade, even if you think it never will." she said.

"How do you know?" he asked his voice even rougher.

"High school fling." she explained. "Lasted two years when I found out he had been cheating on me for the last year and a half of it."

He chuckled once again and fell silent.

She did as well trying to let her presence be soothing.

"Go out with me." he said suddenly.

"Wh...What?" she repeated.

"Let me take you somewhere. Not a date or anything I just...I really need someone right now and..." he trailed off.

Kagome smiled even though he couldn't see it and reached forward and hugged him.

"Of course." she said. "Anything."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

...

**6**

"Thanks for coming out with me, Kagome." Inuyasha said his face still dejected from Kikyo's betrayal.

"Everyone needs a friend sometimes." Kagome said smiling gently.

They were walking down the busy street, their hands in their pockets protecting them from the bitter wind.

They had no set destination, they just walked, mostly in silence.

Inuyasha didn't mind the silence, he even enjoyed it. Kagome seemed to understand, it wasn't her words of sympathy he wanted, just her company. The company of someone he knew didn't care that he was famous and was there for him as a fellow human being. The quiet thunk of her shoes hitting the pavement, perfectly in step with his, made his loneliness disappeared. Not the heartache though, never the heartache.

"Oh my God! It's Inuyasha!!!" Some girl screamed making everyone on the street stop and turn. There was a heartbeat where no one moved, then suddenly everyone converged.

"Ow!" Kagome cried as she was rudely elbowed out of the way. Pens and pieces of scrap paper were fished from pockets and thrust foreward.

"Sign this!" "I'm like, your BIGGEST fan!" "I love you!!!"

Kagome yelped as she was thrust from the crowd and landed in a heap.

"Owie..." she complained sitting up. "Uh...Inuyasha?" she said but was drowned out by every other girl screaming his name along with various proposals of marriage.

She waited patiently as he signed papers and books and even some girls chest. Slowly the crowd started to disperse and she was able to walk forward.

"Sorry about that." he said sheepishly.

"I don't understand." Kagome said with a smile letting him know she was fine.

He smiled back gratefully and said, "What?"

"Normally soap stars aren't as famous as you are. What makes you so different?" she asked.

"Well..." he said turning and walking again. She followed him curiously. "It's not like I've only done the soap opera thing." He explained. "I used to model, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Kagome said. "You were a swimsuit model."

He nodded. "Yeah. That got me on TV on this beach show which lasted like, 5 seasons? It was pretty cool."

"That's still not enough to get you the recognition you have now." she pointed out.

"I've done some movies, too. Did a voice over for a cartoon for my little nephew. I did an action flick for my father and a really, really mushy chick flick for my sister-in-law."

"Did you ever do a movie for you?" Kagome asked wondering at his selflessness.

"Hell yeah." he smiled big. "Did a cool thing, called A Feudal Fairy Tale where I was this kick ass half-demon. That was all for me."

Kagome laughed. "So, if you can be this big movie star, why are you still doing soaps?"

"I love my job, why should I change it?" he asked. "Besides, my mom always loved this soap. Moonlight was a constant pretense as I was growing up. I knew all the drama because my mother never missed an episode. So when they offered me a part on it I was like 'Hell yeah!'."

"That's so sweet." Kagome said with stars in her eyes.

"Well, mom was excited. She couldn't think of anything intelligible to say for three hours when I told her." he smiled at the memory. "When the episode with me in it first appeared she called all her friends over and had this party and they watched the show while I was given this extra part that wasn't even important."

"You were someone's cousin, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I left after that episode because I was only 'visiting' but the show got such amazing ratings on just that episode that they asked me back permanently. Mom had a heart attack."

Kagome laughed with him.

"So I did my movies and I even won a Grammy for the mushy one but..." he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Movie makings just not for me, you know?"

"Yeah." Kagome said smiling.

"So how about you? Why are you so interested in producing?" he asked.

"I'm not." Kagome said honestly.

"Then why do you do it?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's a job. I wanted to be a writer. A screen play writer." she said finding it easier and easier to talk to him.

"Oh yeah." he said nodding. "Then why are you assistant producing?"

"It's a job." she repeated. "In this business you need contacts more than you need skill and I never had any. I didn't have any money, no one would buy my screen plays or even let me help writing one. So when this place said they needed an assistant to do anything they asked, I agreed and took the money."

"And gave up your dreams." Inuyasha said sadly.

She shrugged. "It's not that bad. It pays well and I kind of like it."

He shook his head but changed the subject. "Let me ask another question."

"Okay." Kagome said.

"Why do you always put exactly three feet between us?" he said looking over at her over the large gap.

Kagome made a sound of protest. "I do not."

"You do so." he said taking a step closer to her.

Without thinking she took a step away keeping the distance between them.

"Thank you for proving my point." he said making her make a sour face. "Come on, I'm not going to bite."

"It's not you." Kagome said then corrected herself, "Well, not really. It's not your fault is better."

"Okay. What didn't I do that's still my fault?" he asked.

Kagome laughed. "Nothing. It's not important."

"Oh no?" he repeated taking a step toward her.

Trying to prove....she wasn't exactly sure what but she stopped and stayed still as he walked slowly towards her. He had a challenge in his eyes daring her to walk away and prove him right.

Inuyasha watched her carefully and saw the determined set of her jaw but he also saw the closer he got, the tighter her teeth clenched and the more tense her frame became. It wasn't until he was right next to her looking down into her face did he see it.

Fear.

Cold and hard fear in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked.

His voice rumbled in his chest and she could feel it vibrating in her own making the fear turn slowly into panic.

Panic and fear so real she actually spoke it out loud, "You're so big..."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm afraid of big men." she said slowly as her arms started to shake.

He didn't laugh at her ridiculous phobia, nor did he get closer as others would to try and scare her more.

Instead he slowly reached down and pulled her hand out of her pocket and placed the white knuckled hand in his. "I will never hurt you." he promised.

"I'm sorry." she said lowering her eyes.

"Don't be." he said rubbing her hand between his, making it warmer. "Fear isn't something to be ashamed of. Someone should have helped you with it and nobody did and that's everyone else's fault. I'll help you. Trust me."

"I do." she said.

"You don't." he said immediately. "Or you wouldn't be looking down, shaking like a leaf."

She cursed her hands and tried to will them to stop but they kept on moving betraying her fear.

"Trust that no matter what, I won't hurt you. Trust that if you need me I'll be there to help you. And I will be." he promised kissing her knuckled gently.

She looked at him in shock amazed he was capable of such gentle words.

He smiled at her as if he knew her thoughts. "Remember the mushy movie?" he asked making her laugh.

* * *

That bitch.

What right did she think she had walking around, looking like that?

Oh, just the sight of her black hair and brown eyes and smooth ivory skin made him mad enough to kill.

Oh why not? He had dealt with that Kira whore the same way and everything turned out fine.

This slut should be punished the same way....

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

...

**7**

"How are you holding up, Takashi?" The man asked holding a piece of paper. He was calm and kind of sad.

"What are the results, Haru?" Inuyasha asked not looking away from the dark window that was being lashed with rain.

"Takashi, man, I'm sorry man..."

"Haru. What are the results?" Inuyasha still didn't turn away.

"It's not yours man." he said looking at the paper in his hands. "The kid is his."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I guess....I'm not surprised."

"Takashi, what are you going to do?" the man said raising his voice from the low whisper he had been using for. "That boy calls you father."

"I..." he sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't know...."

"Cut!" the director called and the lights on set came on again.

Kagome instantly walked forward with water in her hands.

"Inuyasha." she said sympethetically.

He took the water from her and took a deep drink.

"I don't know how you can come back here and keep doing this after..." she bit her lip.

He smiled sadly at her. "The must go on, you know. Besides, I'll be fine."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm starting interviews this afternoon. Do you still want to come?"

"Yeah." he knodded. "Yeah. I'll have to make sure I don't get another lazy ass again."

Kagome smiled. "What? You don't trust me? I'm hurt."

He chuckled. "Of course I do. I'm just using it as an excuse to stay next to you." he said leaning in.

Kagome blushed and felt a familiar twing of fear in her belly.

He smirked and backed up. "Next scene." he winked and walked away.

Kagome backed off set.

Her face burned and she chewed on her bottom lip in nervousness.

The fear was still there but it wasn't strong like it normally was. In fact, she felt kind of....restless.

Kagome played with her hands as they filmed a scene of Inuyasha looking at pictures of the kid he had 'raised'. It was going to be a scene with music so there were no lines.

Why did he make her feel this way? This swoop in her stomach that wasn't even close to the icy spear of fear that normally accompenied a tall man, was it normal?

"Kagome."

Kagome turned and saw Houjo.

"Hey." she whispered back. "We shouldn't be talking on set and what did you do to your hand?"

She looked at the hand, not the one that had been burned, but the other one.

"Uh..." he laughed. "Security dog. It didn't like to be pet."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Oh, yeah. Detective Miroku said he had some questions for you."

"Thanks." Kagome said turning and leaving set.

She closed the doors quietly and turned around.

Miroku was smiling at her. "Hello, Ms. Higurashi."

"Hello, detective. Houjo said you had some questions?"

"Are you a woman, Ms. Higurashi?" Miroku asked charmingly.

"..."

Kagome stared at him as if she hadn't heard him right. "What?"

"Are you female?" he repeated as if he was asking what the time was.

"The last time I checked." Kagome said. "Any reason for your sudden interest?"

Miroku chuckled. "We found some DNA on Kira's body, it was male. You are always wearing baggy clothes so it's hard to tell. You would be amazed at how female some men can look. Do you mind proving it to me?"

* * *

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked as a large slap reverberated through the room.

* * *

"I think I worded that wrong." Miroku said his face still turned and bright red from where Kagome had slapped him.

"You think?" Kagome said dully.

"Maybe I should have been more specific. Do you mind if we take a sample of DNA?" Miroku asked.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha came out of the door.

"Nothing much." Kagome said smiling. "Sure, you can have your DNA, detective."

"Thank you." Mirkou took a plastic tube out of his pocket and pushed a cotton swab up from inside it. "Open up."

Kagome opened her mouth as he took a sample then pulled the swab back inside the tube.

"That should be it. Thank you for your time." he nodded to her and Inuyasha and left.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was proving that I'm female." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her funny. Then he said, "You are, right?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course."

"Oh, good." he sighed. "That's a relief."

Kagome shook her head. "Look, I have to go get ready for those interviews. Can you be okay by yourself without me for an hour or so?"

He scoffed, then said, "No."

Kagome laughed. "I'll meet you in the lobby in three hours. Don't forget."

"Believe me, I wont." Inuyasha said to her retreating back. "Why are baggy sweaters suddenly so sexy?" he asked him self shaking his head.

* * *

"That's it, I'm screwed." Inuyasha said throwing hands in the air.

"Oh, it'll be okay." Kagome said patting his shoulder.

"36 applicants and not one of them have any skill at all." Inuyasha grumbled.

"That last one did." Kagome objected looking at their resume. "They have experience, they have the skills, even some good refrences."

"God, if one more person puts their mom as a refrence I'm going to poke my own eyes out." Inuyasha said rubbing them.

"Well, what's wrong with this guy?" Kagome asked.

"He looked like he could kill me." Inuyasha said thinking about the brick house that had just left. "I want an assistant not a body guard. Besides, you could barely speak while he was here."

Kagome nodded thinking about the bone chilling terror of having such a _huge_ man across from her.

"Are you thinking about spedning a lot of time around me, then?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Inuyasha looked at her happily. "What are you doing Saturday night?"

Kagome choked. "What?"

"I need a date for this charity thing. It's black tie and I paid for a date and since me date turned out to be a backstabbing hoe-bag, I need a new one."

Kagome laughed at how calmly he said the whole thing. "All right. I'll go."

"Yay. I'll pick you up at 6 then."

"Great." Kagome smiled and looked at her watch. "Wow, is that the time?"

"Is it late?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nearly eleven. I'm surprised we weren't kicked out." Kagome put the resume's in her desk and grabbed her jacket. "Let's go home."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Inuyasha said standing up with her. "Want to catch a late dinner with me?"

"What?" Kagome asked walking out of her office and locking it. "Like a date?"

"Yeah, sure." he shrugged.

"Inuyasha, you just broke up with your girlfriend." Kagome pointed out. "Shouldn't you be emotionally destrought?"

He shrugged. "I was getting tired of her anyway. So is that a yes?"

Kagome shook her head but she smiled. "All right."

"Cool." he said walking next to her.

He didn't think she noticed but he had been steadily decreasing the space that they walked together with. He was now close enough to brush her arm but she wasn't figiting or showing any sign of fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A scream ripped through the silence making both of them freeze.

They looked at each other.

"Stay here!" Inuyasha ordered and started running toward the lobby.

Kagome followed him.

He ran faster than her so by the time she reached the lobby he was already trying to punch a person who was just barely dancing out of the way.

Kagome's eyes moved to the body on the floor which was bleeding a pool of red.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled but the man, who had been covered from head to toe in black, was alreayd running through the night.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called him when he would have ran after him drawing his attention back to the person on the ground.

Breathing heavy he ran toward them and rolled them over on their back while Kagome pulled out her cell and dialled 911.

Inuyasha took off his shirt and pressed it against the wound on her chest as he stared into the face of Tsukino Takani

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

...

**8**

Miroku let out a deep breath and dragged his hand down his face as he walked out of the emergency room and into the waiting area of the nearest hospital.

He loved his job but he didn't particularly like being dragged out of a nice warm bed at midnight to run to the hospital.

Upon seeing him, Inuyasha poked Kagome's arm again to draw her attention then they both stood up.

Miroku put his hands in his pockets and walked toward them.

_Them again. _He thought wondering at the chances.

"Well?" Kagome asked her hands curled as if in prayer to her chest as she looked at him desperately.

Miroku shook his head.

Kagome dropped back in her chair in shock and Inuyasha cursed.

"The doctors did what they could." Miroku said. "It was too late. There was nothing you two could have done."

Kagome bit her shaking lip and Inuyasha and Miroku looked across the hall as a man in a wrinkled business suit growled and his tiny wife shrieked as they both looked at a doctor still in his scrubs.

They knew it was Tsukino's parents.

"Both of their children..." Inuyasha said not even wanting to think about losing _one_ child much less all of them.

"It's so awful." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Can some one have something against the family?" Inuyasha asked Miroku started to fear, not for his life, but for Kagome and Kikyo's

Miroku shrugged. "It's possible. We really wont know until we catch the guy."

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and put a comforting arm around her. Without thinking, and without that fear that plagued her interfering, Kagome turned into his warmth.

"You two were questioned at the scene, so I don't have anything else to ask, I do ask however, that you don't stay so late anymore. It could be you next time."

Inuyasha nodded with a dark look in his eye.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Inuyasha asked Kagome pushing her hair back from her face.

He had driven her home and taken her up to her apartment, he had even gotten her a glass of water and Kagome felt odd being served in her own house, but he hadn't left because he had been so worried.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay now. It was just the shock."

Inuyasha nodded and sat next to her. "Hell of a month we've been having, huh?"

Kagome chuckled once without humor. "I would love it if I never had to repeat it."

"Although, I did get one good thing out of this hell." Inuyasha admitted.

"Oh? What?" Kagome asked turning her head.

She gasped to find her face to close to his.

"You." he whispered.

Kagome jumped off the couch with her heart racing and she didn't know if it was from fear or....some thing else.

"I...I have...to...gotothebathroom!" she stumbled through her words and ran down her tiny hall and slammed the door as she ran inside.

Inuyasha laughed with his head thrown back.

Kagome leaned against the door in her tiny bathroom and breathed heavily.

_What...what was that?_ She thought to herself.

It wasn't fear. Fear was an emotion she knew all too well and _that _was definitely not it.

So what was this emotion that was making her heart race and the butterflies perform acrobatics in her stomach?

She looked in the mirror and saw her wide eyes.

Why was her face so red?

She leaned forward and watched as her breath fogged up the glass.

She focused on the ebb and flow of the fog as she willed her pulse to return to normal and her face to stop flushing so much.

When she thought she had control back over her emotions, she opened the door and stepped back into her living room.

And screeched.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Don't read that!" Kagome cried running forward and snatching a thick stack of papers bound by three large stables out of his hands.

"But it was getting good!" Inuyasha protested. "I just got to the part where he stabbed the werewolf and...."

"No!" Kagome said hugging her precious screenplay to her chest. "Its private! You're not supposed to read it."

Inuyasha scoffed. "No wonder you can't sell your stuff." he rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to let people read it, dummy!"

"Not you!" Kagome said. "I actually care what you think!"

Inuyasha chuckled and knocked on her hand softly. "You're supposed to care what they think too. And, personally, I thought it was great!"

"It doesn't matter." Kagome mumbled blushing at the compliment. "Your not a director or a producer."

"Yeah but I do have something!" Inuyasha said making Kagome look up sceptically.

"What?" she asked, curious despite herself.

"Connections." he winked.

* * *

He was so close!

He was supposed to have watched that bitch die! But that...that...

He got in the way and he brought Kagome into it!

Kagome.

Just the thought of her name calmed him down.

So beautiful, so innocent.

So perfect.

He lifted his teeth in a snarl as he thought of _her._

The other one.

Two down and she would follow soon.

For daring to try to be Perfect!

* * *

"Like this?" Inuyasha asked clenching his fists and shaking as if in anger.

The director nodded. "Yeah, that's perfect."

Inuyasha nodded and relaxed. To be honest, it wasn't too hard to act right now.

Kikyo was across the stage reviewing her lines with the producer.

Kagome was next to him, fidgeting nervously.

Inuyasha smirked as he laid his eyes on her.

It had taken his hours, literally hours, to get her to try something with her looks, then several more to decide on an outfit.

Three days after he read her script and he had a lunch planned with a friend of his who was _the man_ to talk to if you wanted something made into a movie.

It had taken every ounce of skill he had for negotiation and cajoling to get her to pull her hair back in that simple little ponytail, to convince her to wear the only pair of jeans she had that weren't baggy and actually fitted her form, to finally make her see the advantage of wearing the pink tank top with open white sweater that actually fit her. She refused to wear sandals, and she didn't own any anyway, but after a wash her tennis shoes looked white again and acceptable.

Inuyasha had to admit, she looked better than he thought she would.

And he thought she would look stunning.

* * *

"Woh! Kagome!" Houjo said walking up to her.

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked holding out her arms, her face flushed with happiness. "Inuyasha picked it out for me."

"Inuyasha?" Houjo said a little stunned. "I thought you were afraid of him?"

Kagome nodded but her smile never vanished. "I was but...Oh, Houjo he's so sweet! He even got me an interview with Shippo Kit!"

"Sh..Shippo Kit!" Houjo took a step back in astonishment.

Every one knew Shippo Kit. He was the son of a pair of billionaires and so had plenty of money to play with. His passion was directing movies and he was famous for knowing just which ones would be box hits and straight to DVDs. And with his money behind him, he could make any movie he wanted with no financial help at all!

"I...I can't believe it!" Houjo said in shock. "All this is happening so fast! The...The murders and now this! Kagome, are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm sad about Tsukino, and I feel terrible for her parents, but I never really knew her, and, as Inuyasha would say, 'The show must go on!' This is my only chance, Houjo. This is my best script and if Shippo says no..." she bit her lip as her face fell at last. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he told her she wasn't good enough.

Houjo shook his head. "You'll make it. You're an amazing writer!" He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Good luck!"

* * *

Kagome tried not to fidget as Shippo turned the pages in her script.

He had long, bushy, red hair that he kept tied back with a small bow, but was no less manly because of it for some odd reason, and his face was pointed and his eyes full of mischief.

But just now, as he read Kagome's heart and soul, he had no expression and it was driving her mad!

Inuyasha placed his hand over hers and squeezed reassuringly but Kagome still couldn't relax the death grip she had on the arms of her chair.

They were sitting out in the sun of a nice little bistro in downtown. Their plates, food already eaten, were sitting in front of them, and the check, in its cozy little black book, was sitting in the middle of the table.

Kagome had a gut feeling that if Shippo didn't like it, Inuyasha would pay, but if he did...

Oh! She was so nervous!

Finally, after far too long in Kagome's mind, Shippo closed the book and set it on the table and looked her dead in the eye.

_Did he practice that evil little totally expressionless stare just to make my nerves worse!?_Kagome asked herself taking a large gulp.

Shippo smiled and picked up the check.

"I loved it." he said putting his credit card in the book and setting it on the edge of the table.

"R...Really?" Kagome said her voice breathless and strained as Inuyasha smiled in pride.

"It was amazing." Shippo said. "The detail, the depth, the story line. It had a certain...." he searched for the right word, "feeling to it. You could practically feel the main characters anguish and darkness and still understand that which motivates him to keep fighting the way he does." He smiled at her kindly. "I would be honored to make this movie."

Kagome made a squeak of happiness and covered her mouth with her hands but her eyes beamed.

"In that case," Inuyasha said, "I would like permission to be the main character."

Kagome dropped her hands and gasped. "But you hate making movies!"

He shook his head. "I said I like the soap opera better, but for _your _movies, I want in."

Kagome's mouth dropped as the men stood up and shook hands.

"Of course I'll take you! What director is stupid enough to deny _you_." Shippo said smiling. "Meet me at my house Monday so we can get the papers signed and I can start working on this baby."

Inuyasha nodded and the waiter brought Shippo back his card.

"Can't wait to work with you two." Shippo said waving as he left.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her. "How was that?"

Kagome looked up at him, her face stunned.

Then she squealed and jumped up and threw her arms around his neck making him grunt.

"I did it! I did it!" she yelled hugging him so hard her arms got sore. "He said he loved it, did you hear!?"

Inuyasha laughed and held her back with his hands on her waist. "I heard, I heard. Congratulations, Miss Movie Writer."

Kagome squealed and hugged him again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

For the person who asked, yes you are in fact reading too much into the story Kagome's writing. I just needed Inuyasha to say something about it and I had been thinking earlier about vampire hunters and how vampires are becoming cliche and decided I wanted a werewolf hunter! Really nothing more to it than that.

BTW: Yes i realize that there are now two Shippos. That is a complete accident, sorry!

**9**

"This. Is. The best day. Of my _entire _life!" Kagome said unable to stop grining like a fool.

Inuyasha chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Midnight Hour written by Kagome Higurashi!" Inuyasha said smiling.

They had just left Shippo's business studio and Kagome had a fresh copy of their contract in her hand just as Inuyasha had one in his.

Just as Shippo could produce any movie he wanted, no director ever said no to Inuyasha. It was career suicide. He was the male lead in a movie that he was actually looking forward to.

"A month ago I could have never imagined this!" Kagome said holding up the papers to the light. She lowered them again and turned that mega-watt smile on him. "And it's all thanks to you."

Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome laughed to herself. It was a smile she knew well for her grandfather and brother had worn it before.

It was a pleased male smile that said you were stroking his ego and he was damn proud of himself because he knew he did good.

"Yeah, well forget it." Inuyasha said not releasing her. "Tomorrows our big date, are you ready?"

"I'm kind of nervous. I've never been to a charity event before." Kagome admitted happily.

"Well, expect to go to a lot more in the future." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kagome asked her eyes back on her pretty contract.

"Because I get invited to the damn things all the time and I need a date."

Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Wait a minute." She looked at him accusingly. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" He asked innocently. Too innocently. His eyes were dancing she noted.

"Are you...dating me?"

Inuyasha smiled wide. "Of course. I can call you my girl and everything."

"Inuyasha?"

"Ye-es?"

"You're arm is around me."

"I know." He had that smirk again.

"You're arm is around me!" Kagome tensed and waited for panic and anxiety and the need to get away from his to well up inside her....

...but it never came.

The day was still just as bright and her insides still whooped in happiness.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said in wonder stopping in the middle of the side-walk. "I'm not afraid of you."

Inuyasha's smirk got bigger. "Good to know."

She looked at him in wonder and laughed in disbelief. "I'm not afraid of you!" she threw her arms around him and was pleased to feel only the joy of being in his arms.

"So does this mean I can hold you more often now?" Inuyasha asked trailing a finger across her cheek.

"More often..." Kagome gasped as she ran through her memories of the last month and a half. She hadn't noticed but Inuyasha was always there. When she was scared, or happy, and even now he was bringing her her greatest accomplishment. All the times he would touch her or just sit or stand close to her and she never even noticed. He had even changed her wardrobe!

"You are so sneaky!" Kagome accused making him laugh. "You think you can just come in here and change everything in my life?" She was actually a little irritated over how well he played her.

"Kagome, I didn't change anything." Inuyasha promised with a smile. "I just showed you what was already there. You're still the same woman you were before, but now every one can see you and how amazing you are."

Kagome was silent. "Oh, Inuyasha, that was so beautiful."

"Yeah that mushy movie was a great idea, huh?" he said making her laugh. He could always make her laugh.

* * *

"Dammit!" Miroku cursed.

People said that if a murder wasn't solved in the first 48 hours it would probably never be solved and Miroku was a month and a half over due.

"Two murders in less than two months and we have nothing!" he cursed throwing the file on his desk.

"We have DNA." Shippo said looking at his own copy of the file.

"DNA that is not matched in _any_computer system and whose donner we have no clue of!" Miroku groaned.

"Yeah, the press is eating this up." Shippo said. "One more murder and I just know someone is going to cry 'serial killer'!"

"Don't bring that down on our heads." Miroku begged, rubbing his eyes.

"There is just no one left who has both motive and ability to kill these girls." Shippo said.

* * *

"Well, how do I look, Boyou?" Kagome asked turning in a circle for her cat.

He cleaned his paw thoughtlessly and Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

"I think you look great!" Sango said smiling.

Inuyasha had taken her shopping for an appropriate dress and had assured her, dispite her many objections, that price wasn't a problem.

It was a gorgours floor length dress that shimmered and sparkled. The top was dark purple but it gradually faded to a light purple at the bottom. She really had no skills at doing her hair and make-up so she had asked Sango over for help.

She had pulled her hair up in an artfully messy bun on her heat with a jeweled clip setting of the black of her hair. Sango had agreed with Inuyasha in that she didn't need much make-up and had just put on some basics.

"Thanks. I'm really nervous." Kagome admitted tying the strap on high heels she had bought for just this occasion.

"Don't be. You'll be great!" she said slipping a silver and diamond necklace around her neck. "Tip of the day: dresses without sleeves mean you need a necklace."

Kagome nodded and didn't point out that this was the 17th tip of the day she had been given.

"Add a bracelet and...viola!!! You are complete." Sango smiled and turned Kagome to her mirror.

"Wow...I never new...." Kagome gasped looking in awe at her reflection. Her skin glowed and her eyes shimmered, there was no way she was the girl in that mirror.

The phone rang and Sango went to answer it as Kagome moved her head from side to side to watch the shine of her earrings against her face.

"Hey....Yeah, she's ready...." she laughed," Pretty damn good, if I say so myself....All right...She'll meet you there." Sango hung up and turned to Kagome. "Okay Cinderella, your prince charming awaits."

Kagome smiled like a giddy school girl and hugged her newest friend.

She wasn't sure why, but it seemed that a simple change of wardrobe was all it took to change everything. People _noticed _her now. Three guys had hit on her at work, all of them thinking she was a new girl, before Inuyasha had made it clear just who she belonged to.

Belonged was Inuyasha's word and Kagome had almost taken offense but since no one else started flirting with her, a situation she had no idea how to recognize much less deal with, she forgave him.

Sango, who had noticed Kagome before the change, was the one who became her friend. Kagome had come into work and Sango had taken one look at her, shrugged, then started talking about something else completely different. Kagome had thought it was a nice change and couldn't be more grateful to her.

"Okay, let's go. He's downstairs." Sango said grabbing her purse.

Kagome had invited Sango over when she had taken a look at the dress bag in her closet with the fabulous gown within and realized she had no idea what to do with herself. Sango had been all to happy to help and Kagome was even more grateful to her now.

Sango ran outside first and held open the door of her apartment building and said to Inuyasha, "Ladies and gentleman, may I present the new and improved Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome walked out with her face red from her blush.

Inuyasha smirked then whistled. "Damn. Look at you."

He walked forward and caught her hands in his and kissed them. "Great job Sango. Kagome you look even more perfect than usual."

Sango beamed at the compliment and Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did something to a tux that should have been illegal. His shoulders were broad without padding and that killer smile he was so famous for made him look like the bad guy in a movie. It sent chills down her spine.

"Well, I'll be going now." Sango said looking at her watch.

"Later." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off Kagome but Kagome hugged her again.

"Thanks, Sango."

"Anytime." Sango smiled and waved them off as they drove away.

"Sango is a genius." Inuyasha said again appraising her happily.

Kagome smiled again and looked around the great car he was in. She wasn't a car buff so she really had no idea what kind it was but the leather seats, computer with a thousand different touch screen buttons, and gentle purr of his engine were very impressive.

"So, what do you do at a charity ball?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "We spend a couple hours doing absolutely nothing, another hour or so looking at all the things for sale, then we spend _hours _trying to out-buy someone else paying up to 5 times what the object is actually worth."

"How fun." Kagome said dully.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, it sucks. I don't see why I can't just give the charity money and not waste a night of my life being bored out of my mind."

* * *

"That's nice." Kagome said looking at a vase.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"You could be more enthusiastic." Kagome said moving on down the isle where the things for sale were located.

"I'm bored." he groaned. "This sucks."

Kagome laughed because he had said that at least ten times tonight. "Well, what about this?" Kagome pointed to a pair of sapphire earrings.

"Shiny." he said dully.

Kagome continued moving them up the isle looking at the pieces of jewelry, art, and what she could only assume were expensive knick-knacks for sale.

Suddenly Inuyasha froze and Kagome looked up. "What is it?"

Then she saw.

Kikyo was on Naraku's arm in a dark red dress looking at a big purple and perfectly circular jewel.

Once she saw them she bit her lip and turned.

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed and looked, more like glared, at the closest item. A frog shaped door-stop made from stone with emerald eyes.

Kikyo, who had the good grace to be ashamed of herself, pulled on Naraku's arm and they continued on their way without looking at anything else.

When Kagome and Inuyasha reached the case they were looking at, Inuyasha very nearly growled.

Kagome looked at the jewel, which glinted and broke rainbows in the light though it was smooth, and turned her head. "It's very pretty." she said but moved Inuyasha on because he didn't look like he wanted to stay any longer.

* * *

"Sold! For 300,000 yen!" The auctioneer called as his pretty assistant wit her vacant smile came up and removed the frog door stop from the stage.

"Next up for bids is a gem donated by a local shrine. Said to be very old and magical, The Four Souls Jewel." the auctioneer called as his assistant put the necklace on stage. "We will start the bidding at 100,000."(A/N: It's not exact but in the translation from yen to dollars I heard it was basically just knocking off the last two zeros)

"150,000."

"200,000."

"215,000."

"300,000."

People immediately started, most of them, Kagome noticed, were old men with young girls on their arms staring at the necklace with greed obvious on their faces.

"400,000."

Inuyasha's face crumpled in displeasure as Naraku joined the bidding.

"450,000."

"500,000."

Inuyasha actually snarled, Kagome saw with amazement.

"500,000!" the auctioneer repeated. "Do I hear 550,000?"

"550,000!" Inuyasha called out making Kagome do a double take.

"600,000." Naraku said.

"650,000!"

"700,000."

"800,000!"

"900,000."

"1,000,000!" Inuyasha called making the crowd gasp collectively.

"W...We have 1,000,000 do I hear..."

"1,000,050." Naraku said glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up and called, "1,001,000!"

Naraku stood as well. "1,002,000."

Kagome dropped her face in her hands as the bidding went higher. "Men."

Finally Inuyasha yelled, "2,000,000!" and Naraku had no response.

"We have an astonishing 2,000,000 yen to Mr. Takahashi. Do I hear more?" the auctioneer waited and when no one spoke he said. "Going once. Twice. Sold for 2,000,000 yen!"

The assistant came and took away the necklace as both men sat back down.

"Was that really necessary?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha continued to glare at Naraku.

"Yes. Yes it was." he said looking very satisfied.

* * *

Kagome waited and walked around the large place they were in as Inuyasha picked up his item and paid for it.

The even had been held in a community building's empty floor where wedding receptions were normally held. The space was large and very fancy.

Kagome looked around for Inuyasha and decided to go to the bathroom.

There was a hallway off the room that held a staircase that went down into another hallway where the bathroom and storerooms were held.

Halfway down she heard a strange sound.

She stopped and listened.

Scuffling.

She turned around quickly as she heard a loud thump.

"Hello!" she called but the scuffling continued.

She walked over to one of the store room doors and listened.

Another thunk.

Cautiously, she opened the door.

At first she thought she had made a huge mistake because Kikyo was laying on the floor with her hair and make-up messed up with a man on top of her.

But when they both turned to her she saw the mans hand over her mouth with a knife in his other hand and that he was very, very familiar.

The black hooded man.

"Get off her!" Kagome yelled running in and jumping on his back.

He dropped his knife as she pulled him off Kikyo as as soon as Kikyo's was released she huddled into a corner with her eyes and mouth wide in terror.

Kagome gasped as the man slammed her against the wall.

Her head hit the solid wall and her grip loosed just enough for him to escape her and run out of the room.

Kagome dropped to the floor, breathing hard from the adrenaline pumping hard and fast through her viens.

Kikyo started crying and Kagome crawled over to her. "Are you okay?"

Kikyo hiccuped and threw her arms around Kagome's neck and began bawling at the top of her lungs.

"He...He was going to kill me!" she cried

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

BTW: Yes i realize that there are now two Shippos. That is a complete accident, sorry!


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

By recomendation, Shippo, with an 'o', shall be the director and Shippou, with a 'u', shall be the detective. Thanks for not nagging me guys:D!!

**10**

"Well look at this!" Houjo said running up to Kagome.

She was in the break room fixing the refridgerator.

"Houjo!" Her voice floated happily from behind the machine.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Houjo asked worriedly. Her hand had disappeared up to the wrist in the wires of the fridge.

"It would only be dangerous for _you_." Kagome smiled only wondering what Houjo could possibly do to himself with all the dangers of a simple machine like this one.

"So, Inuyasha told me that you were involved in a little fight on Saturday." Houjo said sitting down.

"Inuyasha told you that?" Kagome asked sounding sheepish.

"I can't believe you put yourself in such danger!" Houjo chastised. "And don't say it would only be dangerous for me because that guy had a knife."

"I'm sorry." she said plugging the fridge back in. Its quiet hum filled the room and Kagome nodded in satisfaction. "I had no choice, Kikyo was in trouble."

With a little difficulty, she worked her way out from behind it then placed her hands on the front. "Besides, I already got this lecture from Inuyasha so there's no need to worry."

"I'll say what you say everytime I come to you injured," Houjo said unhappily as she pushed the fridge back in position, "stop doing this, I worry!"

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend. "Don't worry. I'll be fine and the chances of it happening again are practically nothing."

"It wont happen again." Houjo warned sternly.

"Yes, sir!" Kagome saluted.

Houjo shook his head. "By the way, theres some thing I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?" Kagome turned and picked up her handy clipboard and started writting on it.

"That Inuyasha. What's up with you and him?"

Kagome but her lip and her cheeks went pink.

"Oh." Houjo said drawing out the sound. "That's what's with you two."

"He's so incredible." Kagome hugged the clipboard to her chest. "He's sweet and thoughtful and funny and some times he just does the most romantic things!"

"Like what?" Houjo grumbled.

"Like...Saturday!" Kagome sighed. "He was so angry and worried but when he took me home we just spent three hours on the couch wrapped in each others arms. We barely spoke and the silence was so....sweet." her eyes shined. I've never felt so loved, you know?"

"Kagome," Houjo said slowly, "the guys is like 6'6? 6'7? He's huge!"

"I know." Kagome said happily. "That's the best part of it. I'm not afraid of him!

Houjo sighed. "I don't think he's good enough for you."

"Don't be silly." Kagome patted his shoulder. "I can't think of anyone better.

* * *

"Damn it!" Shippou cried throwing down the newspaper. "I just knew some one was going to say serial killer!"

Miroku reach over to his desk and grabbed the newspaper.

"'Detectives have no leads in what is turning into a very violent string of serial killings.'" he read frowning. "'On Saturday night, popular soap star Kikyo Sidai was brutally attacked at a charity ball suffering from'...Why do they always use words like this!" he complained wadding the paper up and throwing it away. "Violent, brutally, suffering! She wasn't hurt!"

Shippou shook his head. "This is getting stupid!" he complained.

* * *

"_Hey beautiful_." Inuyasha said through the phone making Kagome smile.

"Hey." she said feeling giddy while talking to him.

_"What are you doing?"_

"Cooking." she said folding her omlette in half. "You know, you don't have to keep checking up on me. Nothing is going to happen."

Ding, dong!

"Hold on, there's some one at the door." she said.

_"Take your time."_

She opened the door and smiled. "Houjo!"

"Hey Kagome." he said.

"Come on in."

"Thanks." Houjo walked in and closed the door. "Whose on the phone?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said and his eyes darkened but she didn't notice. "Sit down. I'll be right back."

"_Who was it?" _Inuyasha asked as she walked back in her kitchen and her still cooking omlette.

"Houjo." Kagome said brightly.

Inuyasha groaned. "_I don't like him."_

Kagome laughed. "He's not a bad guy. He's very sweet."

_"He's very danger prone." _Inuyasha corrected. "_He likes you, you know?"_

"He does not." Kagome laughed scooping her omlette on a plate.

_"Sure he does. I know these things._

_"_That's crazy." she said adding salt and pepper to her egg. "And your awfully chummy with him since you don't like him."

"_What do you mean?"_ he asked.

"You two are talking a lot. That's all I'm saying." Kagome smiled searching for a fork.

"_Kagome, I've hardly said two words to the kid."_

"Oh, don't you remember? When you told him about Saturday." Kagome found her fork and walked over to her plate

Inuyasha paused. "_Kagome , I never told him about that night."_

"But..." Kagome frowned in confusion. "He said...Then the only way he could have found out was if..." Kagome gasped and stiffed.

"_Get out now! I'm calling Miroku!"_ he said and hung up.

Kagome pocketed her phone and turned.

Houjo was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Were his eyes always that dark?

"Going some where Kagome?" he asked his voice devoid of his normal sweetness. "You haven't finished your food yet."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

You know, before we return to our regularly schedualed program, I must say, Houjo is an awesome guy. In the anime and manga, he thinks Kagome's got all these weird and deadly illnesses and he still sticks by her loyally and even tries to help her. It's very sweet.

**11**

"Houjo." Kagome said wondering if her heart was as loud as she thought it was. For the sound of it pounding in her ears was near defeaning.

"Wasn't that Inuyasa?" Houjo asked walking closer. "You hung up so quickly. You didn't even say good-bye."

"Houjo. Please tell me I'm wrong." Kagome begged her hands coming together. "Please tell me I'm over reacting."

"What do you want me to say?" Houjo asked picking of a strand of her hair and twisting it between her fingers. "Can't you see? I did it all for you."

Kagome shook her head.

Houjo nodded. "I know, it's hard for you to take in now but you'll realize I did the right thing soon."

"Houjo you killed two people." Kagome's voice was breathless.

He shrugged it off. "Kira deserved it."

"No one deserves to be murdered." Kagome backed up against the counters, feeling behind her hoping that what ever draw was closest had a good weapon.

"She did." Houjo's voice was iron. "I saw what she did to you. Every time her lazy ass skipped work you were forced near Inuyasha and you were so afraid of him. Not to mention how much she looked like you."

"She looked nothing like me!" Kagome protested.

"Everything but that aweful nose-job was you perfectly." Houjo said stroking her cheek sending a chill up Kagome's spine.

"I figured with her gone, Inuyasha could get a competant assistant and you wouldn't need to be scared any more." He tapped his cheek where, long ago, a bandage had covered his skin. "She scratched me while I was taking care of her. When you asked me, I was so nervouse about telling you. I didn't want to lie to you, but you didn't need to know the truth. Luckily, you jumped to your own conclusion."

Kagome shook her head.

"Then Tsukino." Houjo continued looking happy to finally be able to tell her about this. "She wasn't being bad to you, but, unlike her sister, she looked like your twin."

"Just her hair and skin color." Kagome said remembering the girl she had found bleeding her life away. How could she had not recognized that Houjo was the hooded man.

"She, I wanted to kill quickly, unlike her sister. After all, the only crime she suffered from was trying to be as perfect as you."

Kagome tried to open the drawer behind her without making a noise as Houjo continued his speech.

"Then there was Kikyo. Another woman trying to be you. I almost got her as well. If you hadn't shown up I would have continued and you would have been seen for the treasure you are without other less worthy people around trying to take your place." Houjo was staring deep into her eyes and Kagome couldn't help but stare back. Had that spark of insanity always been there or was Kagome only now regocnizing it for what it was and not the kind twinkle she had always mistaken it to be?

He reached behind her head and caressed the bruise she still had from being slammed against a concrete wall.

"I'm sorry about this." he said looking truly regretful.

Suddenly his hand tightened into a fist and he dragged her head back making her cry out. "Then you told me that you and Inyuasha, _Inuyasha,_ were dating. He will have to die too."

He said it with such simplicity, as if it meant nothing to him. How had Kagome never seen this in him? This anger and insanity?

"Don't worry though." he said releasing her hair just as randomly as he hand grabbed it. Now he pulled her to his chest and stroked her back. "I don't blame you. He obviously seduced your poor, weak mind and threatened you with his size. You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm here."

Kagome's breathing was fast and her hands were shaking. She clenched her hand around whatever it was she had grabbed.

With a shout, she brought her hand up and slapped him upside the head with a wooden mixing spoon.

His surprise loosened his grip and Kagome wriggled away from him and ran to her front door.

"AH!" She cried as she felt a cruel yank on her hair. She grunted with pain as he threw her back onto her couch.

"I'm doing this for you, don't you see?" he asked pinning her arms down and sitting on top of her.

Kagome felt an even bigger punch of fear in her gut when she realized that he was aroused by this.

"Houjo, let me go!" Kagome squirmed but he was stronger than her and held her fast.

It was big men she had always feared. Ever since childhood, for no reason that she could explain at all, big men had scared her. Their power and strength had made her quake in fright. Therefor, the irony that the one man she had ever been in danger of was the small one who she had always believed was the safest didn't escape her

"I love you, Kagome." Houjo told her but his hands were exerting bruising force on her wrists. "I love you so much."

He dipped his head and slammed his lips against hers.

Kagome, in responce, slammed hers close and tried even harder to move away.

Houjo sat up and slapped her.

Kagome felt the sting against her cheek and knew her eyes had watered up at the pain and the fear that was overwhelming her.

"I'm doing this for you!" He repeated and kissed her brutally again.

Kagome brought her knee up in the tiny measure of space she had and Houjo crumbled from the pain.

She pushed him off her and onto the floor and climbed off the couch.

"No!"

Kagome tripped when he grabbed her ankle and hit the ground hard.

_Please let the downstairs neighbors have heard that. _Kagome prayed. _Please let them come investigate!_

She screamed when Houjo pulled her back to him but had to stop when he slapped his hand over her mouth causing another sting in her face.

"Shut up!" He growled but hollered when Kagome bit him.

Kagome took that moment to stand and run. Suddenly she jumped and turned left and saw Houjo's bloody hand had reached out to grab her ankle again.

Kagome wasn't even thinking anymore. Insticts were overriding all thought and she was reacting before thought even became part of the equation. And her body, realizing flight was no longer an option, opted to fight.

She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife which was laying in the open drawer she had been in a few minutes.

Houjo ran after her, yelling.

Kagome turned with her fists clamped firmly around the utinsil.

The door burst open.

Houjo's eyes went wide.

Kagome sucked in a breath of air.

Blood spattered on the floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

...


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

...

**12**

Kagome breathed slowly. Focusing on each breath.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

The world had blurred around her and she wasn't even sure which way was up anymore.

In.

Out.

There was blood on her kitchen floor. She would need to clean that up.

In.

Out.

There were cops every where and a blanket around her shoulders. She was still cold inside.

In.

Out.

"Kagome." His voice was distant, yet the only solid thing she had in this new world where left was up and right was non-existent.

Houjo, her best friend, the one man she had ever decided to trust, had stabbed her in the back. Tried to kill her, tried to rape her. Had killed others in the process. That sweet, slightly confused boy was a murderer.

I...i...in.

O...o..out.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

They were in the police station, that she knew. Waiting while Miroku talked to Houjo who had been dragged to the hospital with a knife in his abdomen.

He would be back soon.

"Kagome, you're shaking." Inuyasha pointed out.

Was she? She hadn't realized...

She looked into the cup of murky brown substance some lady had called coffee and saw the ripples created by her shaking hands.

"She's in shock." Miroku said walking over.

"Shock?" Inuyasha repeated.

"She just needs rest and some stress free activities. I advice watching movies with no deeper plot-lines that cheating boyfriends or some thing."

Inuyasha nodded and hugged Kagome close.

He kneeled in front of her and took out his notebook. "Houjo's going to live." he said simply.

"Damn." Inuyasha seemed genuinely disappointed but a part of Kagome's world suddenly rightened.

She hadn't killed a person.

She wasn't a murderer after all.

Her hands stopped shaking and she no longer needed to focus on her breaths.

"Really?" her voice was weak.

"I promise. Though we did have to strap him down to the bed and he wouldn't stop yelling your name." Miroku shook his head. "He had no problems confessing every thing though I doubt he'll go to jail."

"What? Why?" Inuyasha protested and Kagome's world went crazy again.

"He's clearly mentally unstable. He'll probably be sent to a phsyco ward but no judge will send a man like that to jail." Miroku sighed deeply. "Sorry, but that's probably all that's going to happen." He stood back up and shook his head. "I'll call you when every things set."

Inuyasha growled uselessly. "I wish he had died." He stopped at a tiny pull on his shirt.

"Don't wish that." Kagome said her eyes full of pain.

He closed his mouth and hugged her close to his chest. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't there for you."

"You are now." Kagome said not releasing him.

He nodded. "Look, while your apartment is being cleaned, why don't you come stay with me?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

He shook his head and smiled slightly. "Of course not, you're my girl remember?"

She smiled for the first time since the incident. "Of course."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xThe Endx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quick ending I know but I couldn't think of anythint else to write. Bye-Guys!!!!


End file.
